


Stray Italian Greyhound

by androgenius



Series: St. Finchel [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel loves both boys too much to ever settle for just one of them. They figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Italian Greyhound

It's Rachel's idea, _of course_.

Finn thinks she's lost her mind, talking to him about threesomes and _Jesse St. James_ in the same sentence, rambling on about how she's been talking to him, how he's coming into town from some school four hours from where they are, Canteloupe Melon or something similar, frowning at the offensively pink pattern on her bedsheet as he tries to comprehend what she's trying to say.

"You want to... _what_?"

"You always said you wanted to have a threesome."

"Rachel," he says very slowly, furrowed brow, lips drawn into a line, "with you and another girl. Like, I dunno, Quinn, maybe."

Rachel shakes her head fast enough to give him whiplash, drawing her arms around her torso as if to protect herself from him, Quinn, any other girl in bed with them. Why are they talking about this, again? "That's not fair to me, Finn. If I had to do that, you should be willing to do the same thing the other way around."

"I... guess? But I'm not gay, Rach. And I mean, I love you. I don't really need anyone else."

Just for a second, he swears he can hear her whisper back; _I do_.

  
&

"I'm in love with you."

He hears her voice crack on the other end of the line, Jesse fairly certain that he's never been out of bed so quickly, tearing off his pajama pants and scrambling to get into his jeans to get to her.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I'm so in love with you," she whispers through an audibly fresh haze of tears. By the time she returns from blowing her nose on the other end, he's fully dressed, ready to skip class to spend a three-day weekend in bed with her, holding her, touching her, kissing her, loving her.

"Do you need me there? Did you-- did you tell Finn, yet?"

The silence on the other end isn't good news, he knows that, and for a moment he's tempted to tear his clothes back off, sinking back against the wall, a slow exhale leaving him alongside the sudden rush of hope having gripped him.

"I love him, too," she sobs hollowly, Jesse's heart sinking, his head falling into a rhythmic pattern as it thrums against the wall behind him. _Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Fucking shit._

  


&  
  


_You can't have us both, Rachel_.

Is it so much to ask? How is she supposed to choose between her soulmate and her other half? Finn completes her; Jesse is her perfect match.

She's done her research, of course-- spending too much time on _Psychology Today_ trying to read everything she can on loving two people at the same time, coming up with far more information than she would have ever expected.

"Empirical evidence clearly suggests that humans are capable of loving and having sex with more than one person at the same time," she finally tells Jesse over the phone, as though he would be the easier of the two to convince in all of this, but she's wrong.

It's Finn.

"I love him," she confesses after sex, standing at the foot of his bed, panties in one hand, tissue in the other, looking pathetic. 

Something's always missing during sex, and yet she knows, _really knows_ that she'd feel the same way in bed with Jesse alone.

"I don't-- are you breaking up with me?" he frowns, looking as lost and confused as ever, as though his penis is at fault for this, somehow. 

"No," she whispers through fresh tears, shaking her head until she sees her vision go swimmy. "I love you, too."

"Relationships don't work that way, Rachel."

"They _can_."

  


&  
  


"Every time I think about you I get butterflies, Jesse."

"Then you should _break up with him_ ," he insists again, but with far less venom than before, Rachel suddenly daring to hope.

"I don't want to treat you two like you're too different relationships. I wish... I wish you could see him the way I do."

Her hand twists in her hair, tugging sharply, and she wonders if she's never going to be able to talk to Jesse without crying ever again.

"That's never going to happen, Rachel."

"You don't know that."

It takes another week for her to get out of him that this is about _sharing_.

_I should have been enough for you, Rachel_.

  


&

 

"You know what? I'm so sick of your bullshit, man. You're all Rachel talks about anymore, and I'm sick of you hurting her."

He's in town anyway, so Rachel's text was predictable-- _come over, want to talk xo_ \-- what he _didn't_ expect was to find Finn answering the door, Rachel in the shower.

Rachel takes really, _really_ long showers.

"This isn't funny," Jesse works out through gritted teeth, lips firmly drawn together as he holds onto the strap of his shoulder bag more tightly.

"It's not supposed to be funny, idiot. I don’t know if you realize this, but Rachel means the world to me. I love her, and I want her to be happy. Especially... happier than she's been acting lately, because... this isn't cool, man."

"That's because you're not enough for her."

" _No_. I'm not. That's why _you're_ here."

"I'm _leaving_."

"No, you're not, asshole."

This time, he's not fast enough to evade Finn's body, and Jesse's body collides with the wall, Jesse scrambling to grab hold of Finn's front, his shirt bunching in his hands, reaching an impasse.

"Dude, do you even realize how selfish you're being? You claim to love Rachel, but you won't even listen to what she has to say. I would do anything to make her happy, and if I'm not enough, I'm okay with that. But you need to be, too."

"I'm supposed to be enough for her! Doesn't it _bother_ you that you're not?!" he about screams, barely restraining himself knowing that Rachel is only one room away and could very well hear him.

"When are you going to realize that this isn't about you?! It's about Rachel! Don't you want her to be happy?" Finn shakes him, pushing him up against the wall harder that time, and he's fairly certain he can feel something _snap_ inside of him. "You claim to love her more, to be the better guy for her, that you actually care about her, and then you do shit like this! You know what I think? I don't think you love her at all."

A second later, hands bunching together in the front of his shirt, Finn's pushed up against the wall, Jesse channeling his anger into a bruising, hard, angry kiss. He's not stupid-- he knows that Finn's up against that wall most likely because he let Jesse push him there-- but he doesn't care, not right now, even if he has no idea why he's doing this without Rachel around.

To prove something. His worth. To be the man Rachel deserves, even when she's not looking.

" _Fuck_ you," he grinds out when he finally pulls back one, two millimeters, from his lips, shoving him against the wall one more time for good measure.

"-- what?"

_Rachel_.

She looks beautiful, of course, long, wet hair dripping patterns onto the floor as she holds up her towel-- _barely_ \-- looking lost all of a sudden as she stares up at them, unable to believe even for a moment that this is actually real.

"Rach," Finn breathes, swallowing hard as he pushes Jesse back slightly, making him bristle.

"He pretended to be you, Rachel," he mutters to her, as though that ought to be enough to explain why he was kissing _Finn Hudson_. "And texted me."

"You did?"

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Rach. Even..."

For a moment, Jesse wonders if that's it-- humiliating himself in front of the love of his life before watching her and some other guy ride off into the sunset-- but before the thought goes too far, Rachel is kissing him, her hands around his neck to pull him close, the towel forgotten.

He hesitates for a moment, building up all his willpower before waving Finn over behind Rachel's back, until he's pressed up against her from behind as Jesse pulls back.

"You're going to have to let me direct things," he mutters softly, as though he can hardly even believe he's agreeing to this in the first place, throwing Rachel a look that speaks of nothing but love and devotion, as if to remind her that he's only doing this-- only willing to include _Finn_ in this because he loves her, can't imagine his life without her.

"Fine."

Jaw set firmly, Jesse nods, letting his hands snake down Rachel's perfect olive body, moving over her clit for just a moment before dipping his finger inside of her to elicit a gasp, Finn kissing down her neck-- making her sigh and whimper as she leans her head to the side to allow him access-- as his hands come around her front to grasp at her breasts, one in each hand. 

They're wearing too much, he realizes, Rachel bare between them as his free hand comes up to unbutton his shirt, somewhat awkward on its own.

"Rachel," he whispers, his voice coming out hoarse, "reach behind you, find the closure to Finn's pants and open it. Slowly. Don't--" he can't believe he's doing this, "don't let him have it too soon. Slide your... your hand in when you've got the zipper down, but don't touch him yet, just through his briefs."

"I don't wear briefs, asshole!" 

" _Whatever_ ," Jesse mutters, glaring at Finn over Rachel's shoulder as if to say _you're ruining the moment, oaf_ , Finn conceding with a matched glare as he returns to worship Rachel's shoulder, neck, up to her ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe, making her moan as Jesse hears a zipper slowly tug down.

It's not fair, he thinks for just a moment, knowing that Rachel is with Finn, knowing that they've had sex, and have done all of this together more than he and Rachel ever will get to again ( _maybe_ , his mind adds, realizing that this could happen again, that this doesn't have to be the only instance of this, his dick straining against the thought, trying hard to resist the urge to give in to this).

"Oh god," Finn breathes out against her skin, making Jesse harder than he wants to be as he adds a second finger to Rachel's perfect, tight cunt, biting down on his bottom lip as his free hand finally tugs off his shirt, clumsy, but ultimately efficient. 

"I love you," Rachel moans, lips slightly parted, her eyes closed in bliss as she leans her head back against Finn's front, and suddenly, it all makes sense.

It doesn't matter whether it's for him, or for Finn, because it's for _both of them_ , and it doesn't matter if Jesse and Finn can't stand each other, because ultimately, they still have one thing in common, that they would do _anything_ for the girl between them, even if it means laying to rest their feud and making her happy. 

"Does that feel good, Rachel?" he hears himself whisper, not sure whether he's asking about Finn's mouth on her throat, Finn's hands on her breasts, kneading and pinching just perfectly, or Jesse's hands, trying hard to keep his thumb trained on her clit as his fingers slide in and out of her, rhythmic, harried, hard against the inside of his pants.

"Yes," she whimpers helplessly, her head rolling further to the side as she arches-- back against Finn, forward against his hand.

It's like magic, watching her move between them. 

"Fuck," Finn mutters, and Jesse knows where Rachel's hand is, wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking up and down him like the tease she is, Finn's hands stalling on her front as feeling takes him over.

"Don't come," Jesse orders quickly, swallowing hard as he fights back his erection-- fruitless, not happening, "you come and I swear to god you'll pay for teasing her like this and not going through with it."

"Fuck you," Finn grinds out, and Jesse feels his dick pulse in his jeans.

"Not yet," he mutters, running his free hand up, around her neck, kneading the skin there as she moans and leans into him. "Does it feel good? Her hand wrapped around your-- cock?"

"Yes," he Finn agrees to readily, and Jesse hears himself groan. 

_Dammit_.

"Keep your hands moving on her, don't get distracted. You'll be able to hold back better that way, if you try to focus on something other than her perfect little hand."

"Fuck," he mutters, no _you_ this time, and Jesse squeezes at the back of Rachel's throat for another moment before conceding to his dick, rubbing through the front of his pants with a groan. 

"Past his underwear, Rachel, touch him. Run your hand up and down his dick, slowly. Make him want it."

"Yes," Rachel breathes with a low moan, body bucking against his hand as Finn shudders, grinding into her hand.

"Control yourself, Finn," Jesse mutters, not sure when any of this happened, inconvenient fireworks between all three of them, as he bites his tongue, forcing his hand off of his dick to hold onto her, his finger absently digging into the dip under her hip bone, needing her so much closer, to _feel_ her completely. 

"Enough," he grins out, grabbing hold of Rachel's hand to withdraw it from Finn's pants, Finn letting out a low growl at the loss of contact. "Finn, get on the bed; Rachel, you, too."

He's never seen Finn this obedient, this willing to follow _his_ instructions, of all people, but he's already on the bed, legs slightly spread, jeans open and undone, straining against the inside of what appear to be boxer briefs-- a lot more acceptable.

The way Rachel is looking up at him for instruction has him cursing the tightness of his pants, cursing that he lives in Pittsburgh, not here.

"Take his pants off, he doesn't need them anymore. Boxer briefs, too." Leaning against one of her bedposts, he can't bring himself to stop his hand from pressing through the front of his jeans, trying to relieve some of the hardness there, the urge to have _more_ , to just take her and make her his-- _theirs_ , his mind corrects, and his jaw clenches. "Finn, take off your shirt."

"When are you taking off your pants, huh?" Finn demands, as if challenging him, and he wonders if this is what this is, in a way, just a competition. 

But it's _not_ , Rachel didn't ask to have them both at the same time so she could see if one is better than the other, because they'll never win if they keep up this attitude, will never get to see her happy, or make her dreams come true. 

He promised to come back to make that happen. Maybe that's what this was. Shelby hadn't been Rachel's dream, not by a long shot. This... this was something he could give her without hurting her and making her ache inside. 

She deserves this. 

"Who said you could ask a question, huh?" he shoots out, taking the lead of this far too easily as he licks his lips, slowly slipping one knee onto the edge of the bed, as though hesitant to make this real again. 

"Shut up," Finn shoots back, but without nearly as much venom as before, Jesse's eyes trained on Rachel as much as Finn's are, the rest of his clothes finally sliding to the floor. 

"Lay back, Rachel, spread your legs for me. Let me see you."

The view between her legs is exquisite, and he has to close his eyes to keep hold of his control-- barely there, just like Finn's, already stroking his cock as he stares at her. 

"You're so beautiful," Finn mutters, and it's the first time that Jesse really sees it in his eyes, too-- just how much he loves Rachel, his hand speeding up on his dick.

"Stop," Jesse orders him to, and miraculously enough, he does. "You don't want to disappoint her and come too soon. Let her do that for you, I-- Rachel, wrap your hand around him; Finn, sit beside her to make this easier on her."

"Oh god," he groans, Rachel's small fingers wrapping around him as she starts thrusting, a bit awkward at first, then faster, harder, making Jesse pant softly as he watches, knowing just how wet she is, practically glistening with wetness between her legs.

"God, Rachel," Jesse groans, finally getting on the bed and between her legs to kiss, lick, nip his way up the inside of her thigh, making her arch against him as she whimpers. 

"Finn, keep her quiet with your mouth while she jacks you off. Touch her breasts, make her _moan_ against you."

"God, yes," Finn groans, gasping softly as he leans down to kiss her, Rachel's whimpers not lost to their kiss completely, Jesse inwardly thanking whatever deity happens to be watching over them right now, no matter how painfully hard her groans make him.

His tongue teases up her thigh, taking his time with her other leg, deft hands pinning her hips in place, kneading the skin there as Finn keeps up his ministrations on her breasts, making her whimper, heady, as her body fights his hands' restraints.

Closer, closer, until he's breathing against her, her licking a long stripe up her entrance-- enough pressure to make her moan, her thighs quivering and trembling in his hands-- to suck at her clit, taking her in his mouth. 

Looking up at her body-- flawless, beautiful-- seeing how badly she's struggling to focus on what's happening to her, Finn's mouth on hers, four hands roaming her body to make her feel good, fighting to keep kissing him instead of crying out in ecstasy as her hand stalls in his dick, Finn quick to correct the error, wrapping about her tiny hand to help her-- he can't help but smile against her.

"Gonna take you so high, Rach," he shudders out against her clit, slowly sliding a finger inside of her again, then the second, his mouth unrelenting as he laves at her clit, determined to make her come, his fingers taking on a heady pace, impatient.

She does, faster than he expected her to, crying out-- the kiss abandoned as she arches off the bed, her hips bucking helplessly as he gradually slows his pace, suddenly hard enough to _hurt_.

"Jesse!" she whimpers loudly as she slowly comes down from her high, Jesse picking himself up as he waves Finn down to where he is, slipping behind Rachel instead, gathering up her limp body in his arms, legs on either side of her as she stays spread, his hands ghosting over her chest, not daring to touch her breasts, not yet, holding her hair to the side as he slowly kisses up, up, _up_ , determined to out-do Hudson.

"Fuck, Rach," Finn groans as he shifts between her legs, meeting Jesse's eyes for just a split second too long before he leans forward to kiss her. 

"Fuck her," Jesse orders, wordlessly slipping Rachel's hands behind her back, letting her stroke him through his pants, Jesse fighting the urge to buck up against her as she strokes him. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," Finn groans as he slips inside of her, his eyes closing at the feeling of her, tight and hot around him, her body practically begging him to give it to her. 

"How does she feel? Tell her how good she feels, Finn."

"God, Rach, you're so wet, I-- fuck. You feel so fucking good." And though his pace starts out a bit clumsy, he finds his rhythm fast, giving away his experience with the girl pressed up against Jesse as she wraps her legs around Finn, her hands stroking Jesse faster, more frantic suddenly. Swallowing down remnants of jealousy, his mind returns to the plan, watching Finn's dick sink in and out of her with a growl.

"Angle your hips more, you'll hit her g-spot."

The gruff noise from him alerts Jesse to his pride-- as much as his own-- knowing that Jesse knows more about this than he does, but still, he angles Rachel's hips, making her cry out with each thrust as he suddenly groans knowing, _feeling_ how much deeper he can get like this as Jesse's hands finally find her breasts, kneading possessively as he watches, tilting Rachel's head to kiss him, hard. It's almost bruising, impatient, needing her, needing to _feel_ her, not just with his hand.

"Please!" Rachel cries out, breaking the kiss, and Jesse nods, nipping at her bottom lip one last time.

"Stop," he orders with a low growl, watching Finn's face constrict from the strain of having to stop now, slowly pulling out of her with a groan.

"Rachel, move, take off my pants."

She scrambles off of him without another word, unbuttoning him and tugging down the zipper, her hands trembling, impatient. 

"What are we doing?" she whispers, tugging the rest of his clothes off onto the floor, a soft shudder leaving her at the sight of him, how hard he is, Jesse catching Finn staring just for a second. 

"No homo," Jesse reminds him, his throat suddenly tighter then before as he looks at Rachel. "Lie back, spread your legs, I'll take care of you in a second. Just give me moment."

This time, he's the catalyst, kneeling at the foot of the bed as he grabs Finn's to kiss him, achingly hard, hearing Rachel's breath catch as she whimpers. Even without watching from the corner of his eyes, Jesse knows she's touching herself, fingers frantic on her clit as she watches them with a soft moan.

Finn is a good kisser; he can give him that, his hands twisting in his hair, hard, as even this turns into a fight between them, angry, competitive, Jesse for once giving him the chance to assert himself in all of this. 

"Fuck," Finn mutters against his lips, and when he pulls back, he's panting hard, not daring to meet his gaze as she stares at the offensively overwhelming amount of pink of Rachel's duvet, fingernails digging into the back of Finn's neck as he waits for Finn to let go of his hair.

"If you really want to make our girl feel good," Jesse mutters, clenching his jaw, "you're going to do as I say."

Finn doesn't object, finally letting go of his hair enough for him to shake his head at Rachel, making her stop her hand.

"Don't worry, Rach, it'll be better than what your hand can give you, since I assume Finn's had practice."

Finn throws him a confused look, Jesse pointedly ignoring it as he nods beside Rachel. "Kneel here, I'm going to fuck her. And you're going to get over the fact that your tongue might inadvertently touch my dick and lick her clit."

The look in his eyes as he stares back at Finn is a challenge, a dare, and he watches as Finn swallows hard, likely trying desperately to make this not seem too gay in his head as he nods, curt. "Fine." 

"Rach, are you ready for me?"

"Please, Jesse," she whimpers as he looks to Finn. 

"Hold her wrists behind her back, make sure she can't get away."

His command is met with a nod from Finn and another groan from Rachel, and as he positions himself at her entrance, he's sure, _sure_ something has to be wrong with him, or this wouldn't feel nearly so right.

"Oh god," he groans, willing all thoughts away, letting him focus on nothing but the feeling of her around him as he finally slides inside of her, his head falling back as he picks her up, angling her to all three of their advantage, giving Finn better access as he starts to thrust.

Hearing Rachel cry out as he's fucking her, hard, is nothing compared to the sounds she starts making when Finn grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them under her body, his tongue laving at her clit with a groan. She's exquisite, perfect, every moan and whimper slipping past her lips more beautiful than the next, and for once, he can accept that maybe Finn agrees, maybe he thinks the same, maybe it's all fine, if this is what Rachel wants.

Maybe for once in his sorry excuse of a life, Hudson got _something_ right.

Jesse speeds up as Rachel nears incoherency, thrusting into her, over and over, his hands digging into her hips to keep her in place for both of them, groaning with every single time he buries his dick inside of her once more. 

"Let her hands go," he grinds out with another moan as Rachel clenches around him, responding almost too well to Finn's tongue, the way he's sucking onto her clit. "So she can get you off."

Rachel doesn't have to be told twice what to do, her hand immediately finding Finn's erection to stroke him at a dizzying pace, crying out at the onslaught of sensations-- Jesse's dick inside of her, Finn's tongue.

"Fuck," he moans against her skin, Jesse's hand almost instantly shooting into his hair, pressing him back against her clit. 

"You're close," he whispers, met only with a slight nod against his hand from the other man, and he fights back a groan. "Make her come first, then I'll let you come," he orders, and Finn nods again, Jesse letting his hair go.

"Jesse, Finn, fuck-- oh god--!"

Taking it as a cue from her to go faster, harder, he does so, pushing forward through the urge to come to get her there first, to hold off on his own orgasm for just a moment, anything.

"Come for us, Rach. Let go."

"Oh god!"

Feeling her clench around him with her orgasm is almost enough to make him lose himself inside of her, shoving his dick deeper and deeper as her orgasm pulls through her in waves, her walls achingly hot around him as he groans, his hand finding Finn's hair again to tug him back from Rachel.

"S-suck him off, Rach-- fuck--! Make him come," he grinds out, trying hard to keep from coming with the tugging of her cunt around him, watching as she does her best to pick herself up enough to take his dick in her mouth, still spent from her orgasm, barely down from her own high, her hips still jerking against him in the aftermath.

"Finn, you can c-- fuck, I can't--" he comes with a cry, hard, harder than he can ever remember himself coming as he spills inside of her, seeing Finn arch up into her mouth with a sharp cry, his body pulsing still pulsing inside of her as her own demands more of him, deeper, harder, _please_.

His hands barely stop him from collapsing on top of her when his body realizes he's finished, Finn staring blankly at nothing in shock, Jesse's heart pounding harder in his chest than he can remember.

"Oh god," Rachel whimpers, licking the rest of him off of her lips as she falls back with a soft sigh.

They're all still panting, out of breath, Jesse unable to believe that any of this really just happened as he runs a slow hand through his hair, pulling out of Rachel with no small amount of regret at the action, leaning over her body to hand all three of them tissues. 

"Thank you," Rachel whispers, and Finn shakes his head, roughly cleaning himself off before moving down to lie beside her. 

"We love you. You don't have to say that."

"Yeah," Jesse croaks out with a sharp nod, tossing all three of their tissues into the wastebasket beside the bed before sidling up to the other side of her, his hand on her abdomen. "We really do."

"I love you both so much," Rachel whispers, Finn reaching a careful thumb over her face to wipe the hint of a tear marring her cheek away, kissing her on top of her eyelid softly as ever, Jesse running a slow hand through his hair. 

"I know," he concedes with a soft sigh, his hand unwilling to leave her hair anytime soon. "And maybe that's okay."


End file.
